parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Miraculous's New Groove II: Elsa's New Groove
This is Santiago's spoof of "The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove" Cast: *Kronk - Elsa (Frozen) *Young Kronk - Molly (Bubble Guppies) *Miss Birdwell - Rapunzel and Merida (Tangled and Brave) *Kuzco - Marinette (Miraculous Ladybug) *Pacha - Anna (Frozen) *Chicha - Queen Iduna (Frozen) *Yzma - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Bunny Yzma - Lola Bunny (Space Jam) *Bucky the Squirrel - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Chaca - Young Anna (Frozen) *Tipo - Young Elsa (Frozen) *Angel Tipo - Young Rapunzel (Tangled) *Devil Tipo - Young Merida (Brave) *Angel Kronk - Honeymaren (Frozen 2) *Devil Kronk - Yelana (Frozen 2) *Papi - Mulan (Mulan) *Rudy the Old Man - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) *Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Fairy Godmother (Cinderella) *Chicha's Baby - Baby Rapunzel (Tangled) *Theme Song Lady - Alicia (Go, Diego, Go!) *Ipi - Olaf (Frozen) *Topo - Boots (Dora the Explorer) *Hildy - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Marge - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Tina - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Team of Headhunters - Baloo and Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Huayna - Oliver and Toulouse (Oliver and Company and the Aristocats) *Girl with Low Ponytail in Birdwell's Team - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Tall Boy with High Ponytail in Kronk's Team - Wart/Arthur (The Sword in the Stone) *Girl with Low Pigtails in Birdwell's Team - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Chubby Girl with Pigtails in Kronk's Team - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Chubby Boy in Birdwell's Team - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Yoli - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Boy with High Ponytail in Birdwell's Team - Young Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Llamagram Messenger - Sheriff Woody and Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Llamagram Messenger's White Toucan - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Condor/Eagle That Carries Bunny Yzma Off - Zazu (The Lion King) *Baby Condors/Eagles - Young Simba and Young Kovu (The Lion King and The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Baby Birds (Evilized) - The Hyenas and the Foosas (The Lion King and Madagascar) Scenes: *The Miraculous's New Groove II: Elsa's New Groove (2005) Part 1 *The Miraculous's New Groove II: Elsa's New Groove (2005) Part 2 *The Miraculous's New Groove II: Elsa's New Groove (2005) Part 3 *The Miraculous's New Groove II: Elsa's New Groove (2005) Part 4 *The Miraculous's New Groove II: Elsa's New Groove (2005) Part 5 *The Miraculous's New Groove II: Elsa's New Groove (2005) Part 6 *The Miraculous's New Groove II: Elsa's New Groove (2005) Part 7 *The Miraculous's New Groove II: Elsa's New Groove (2005) Part 8 *The Miraculous's New Groove II: Elsa's New Groove (2005) Part 9 *The Miraculous's New Groove II: Elsa's New Groove (2005) Part 10 *The Miraculous's New Groove II: Elsa's New Groove (2005) Part 11 *The Miraculous's New Groove II: Elsa's New Groove (2005) Part 12 *The Miraculous's New Groove II: Elsa's New Groove (2005) Part 13 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Emperor's New Groove II: Kronk's New Groove (2005) Clips of Movies/TV Shows: *Frozen *Frozen Fever *Olaf's Frozen Adventure *Frozen 2 *Bubble Guppies *Tangled *Brave *Miraculous Ladybug *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir *Space Jam *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Mulan *Mulan 2 *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain *The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure *The Swan Princess Christmas *The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale *The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today *The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover *The Swan Princess: A Royal Myztery *Cinderella *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time *Go, Diego, Go! (TV Show) *Spongebob Squarepants (TV Show) *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie *The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *The Spongebob Movie: Sponge on the Run *Dora the Explorer (TV Show) *The Fairly OddParents (TV Show) *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Oliver & Company *The Aristocats *Alice in Wonderland *The Sword in the Stone *Peter Pan *Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *Pinocchio *Cats Don't Dance *Sleeping Beauty *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Toy Story 4 *The Lion King 1 *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *Madagascar Gallery: Profile - Elsa.jpg|Elsa as Kronk Dancing molly dance!.png|Molly as Young Kronk Tumblr-pprxn1-MX5-M1vbjjyao1-1280.jpg|Rapunzel and Merida as Miss Birdwell Marinette Dupain-Cheng Square.png|Marinette as Human Kuzco Profile - Anna.jpg|Anna as Pacha Profile - Queen Iduna.jpeg|Queen Iduna as Chicha Mother Gothel in Tangled.jpg|Mother Gothel as Yzma Lola-bunny-space-jam-50.3.jpg|Lola Bunny as Bunny Yzma Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4414.jpg|Miss Bianca as Bucky the Squirrel Anna-young-frozen-76.4.jpg|Young Anna as Chaca Elsa-young-frozen-76.4.jpg|Young Elsa as Tipo Young Rapunzel.jpg|Young Rapunzel as Angel Tipo Young Merida.jpg|Young Merida as Devil Tipo Profile - Honeymaren.jpg|Honeymaren as Angel Kronk Profile - Yelana.jpg|Yelana as Devil Kronk Profile - Mulan.jpg|Mulan as Papi Princess Odette (1).jpg|Princess Odette as Rudy the Old Man Fairy Godmother in Cinderella.jpg|Fairy Godmother as Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress AliciaMarquezGDG25.jpg|Alicia as Theme Song Lady Profile - Olaf.jpg|Olaf as Ipi Boots the Monkey.png|Boots as Topo Spongebob's Inflatable Pants.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Hildy Cody-the-rescuers-down-under-3.6.jpg|Cody as Marge Timmy-turner-the-fairly-oddparents-fairy-idol-44.5.jpg|Timmy Turner as Tina Profile - Baloo.jpg|Baloo Bagheera.jpg|and Bagheera as Team of Headhunters Oliver and Toulouse (Oliver and Company and the AristoCats).jpg|Oliver and Toulouse as Huayna Alice in wonderland.jpg|Alice as Girl with Low Ponytail in Birdwell's Team Profile - Arthur Pendragon.png|Wart/Arthur as Tall Boy with High Ponytail in Kronk's Team Wendy.jpg|Wendy Darling as Girl with Low Pigtails in Birdwell's Team Melody-the-little-mermaid-ii-return-to-the-sea-6.5.jpg|Melody as Chubby Girl with Pigtails in Kronk's Team Profile - Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio as Chubby Boy in Birdwell's Team Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpg|Danny as Yoli Young Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty).jpg|Young Prince Phillip as Boy with High Ponytail in Birdwell's Team Toy-story-e1561379571115.jpg|Sheriff Woody and Buzz Lightyear as Llamagram Messenger THOMASO'MALLEY.png|Thomas O'Malley as Llamagram Messenger's White Toucan Zazu in The Lion King (1994).jpeg|Zazu as Condor/Eagle That Carries Bunny Yzma Off Young Simba and Young Kovu (The Lion King).jpg|Young Simba and Young Kovu as Baby Condors/Eagles The Hyenas and the Foosas (The Lion King and Madagascar).jpg|The Hyenas and the Foosas as Baby Birds (Evilized) See Also: * The Miraculous's New Groove (Preceded) Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Santago Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof Category:Santiago Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoof Category:Gender Swap Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoofs Category:Female Style Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoof Category:The Emperor's New Groove parodies Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:The Emperor's New Groove II: Kronk's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Kronk's New Groove Category:The Emperor's New Groove II: Kronk's New Groove Movie Spoof